Proteger
by Lipurogry
Summary: Los que conocían a España se preguntaban: ¿Por qué protegía a Lovino? Y a pesar de que este se negaba a contarlo, él sabía la respuesta. Nombres humanos utilizados


Proteger

Sinopsis: Todos los que conocían a España se preguntaban: ¿Por qué protegía a Lovino? Y a pesar de que este se negaba a contarlo, él sabía la respuesta. Nombres humanos utilizados

…

Muchas personas se solían preguntar porque España protegía y cuidaba de Lovino, aunque este lo tratara de mala manera.

Incluso cuando se lo preguntaban, este sonreía y contestaba de manera distraída. Nadie lograba adivinar la causa para tal acto "suicida"

La razón era a causa de un encuentro que ocurrió hacia mucho tiempo.

…

Antonio recordaba el día que había llegado a la casa de Roma, con su hermana Fátima. Su madre había muerto recientemente, después de haber ido a una batalla.

Su hermana, la pequeña Portugal, se aferraba a su túnica en señal de temor. La niña no aparentaba más de seis años, con su cabello negro suelto, tapando su cara y sus ojos verdes.

Antonio no era mucho mayor que ella, aparentando unos diez años a lo máximo.

Roma los trataba bien, reflexionaba el niño de pelo castaño, pero no sabía si fiarse del hombre- tomando en cuenta de que apenas lo conocía desde hacia unas horas-

Una vez llego a la casa de Imperio Romano, se fijo en los hermosos jardines de flores silvestres y en la estructura de mármol.

—Hermano, tengo miedo— susurro Fátima en voz baja, para que Roma no los escuchara. El subdicho no los escucho, aparentemente, mientras los conducía a una amplia y hermosa habitación

—No te preocupes, nada va a pasar — le contesto, sonriéndole a la pequeña. Alzo la cara y vio que el castaño mayor había llegado delante de un reducido grupo de sirvientas, hablándoles en su idioma, latín. No entendió nada de lo que dijo pero las muchachas se retiraron, dejando a la vista un par de cunas.

Aturdidos, los hermanos se miraron mientras Rómulo- el representante de Roma- cargaba a un bebe de no más de un año, de cabello castaño rojizo, con un peculiar rizo en el lado derecho de la cabeza y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados pero se veían que poseían un color ámbar.

—Chicos, es hora de que conozcan a mis nietos— proclamo— este es Feliciano, el más joven—

Fátima observaba al niño, embelesada

—¿Puedo cargarlo? — pidió la morena con timidez

—Por supuesto, después de todo, serán como una familia — contesto alegremente Rómulo, colocando a Feliciano en brazos de Portugal, quien estaba sonrojada.

De repente, un sollozó proveniente de la otra cuna se oyó. Antonio se acerco rápidamente para ver a un niño muy parecido a Feliciano, pero el cabello era más oscuro y el rizo estaba en el lado contrario de su cabeza.

Sin importarle las miradas de asombro de su hermana, susurro unas palabras tranquilizadoras para el niño. Esto surgió un efecto completo cuando los sollozos se calmaron y sus ojos se abrieron, revelando un peculiar color entre el verde oliva y el ámbar.

Sonriendo alegremente, el niño mayor cargo al bebe. Roma le dedico una mirada afectuosa al niño pequeño

—Ese es el mayor, Lovino. Nunca lo han logrado calmar en tan poco tiempo— explico— nadie sabe porque llora de repente, seguramente es porque tiene miedo pero es solo una suposición—

En eso, Lovino jalo uno de los rizos de Antonio, reclamando su atención. El hijo de Iberia lo vio y sonrió.

"Protege a los que quieres y serás recompensado" le había dicho su madre antes de partir a la batalla.

En aquel momento de determinación, se dijo a si mismo

"nadie le hará daño, yo cuidare de él. Es mi hermano ahora y no le fallare"

Siglos después de esa promesa, Antonio creció y se convirtió en una nación de gran poder, luego de la muerte de Rómulo.

Cuando le dijeron que le cederían a Italia del Sur, recordó al bebe que había visto en casa de Roma, preguntándose que tanto habría cambiado

En un principio, las cosas no fueron bien: las guerras con sus vecinos, añadiendo el carácter del joven italiano estuvieron manteniéndolo bajo cierto estrés que era aliviado por Bélgica y el mismo Lovino.

Algo que sabia Antonio, hasta los tiempos actuales, era que aunque el había intentado cambiar a Italia Romano por su hermano, este no devolvía su afecto y muchas cosas que no se podrían mencionar en este texto, el país de la pasión lo protegería.

Desde luego ¿Él no lo había prometido? Y una cosa era cierta: Antonio nunca rompía una promesa.

…

Aquí va mi primer one shot de Lovino!.

Espero no haber metido la pata, se aceptan comentarios ;)

Samira Gry


End file.
